The invention relates to methods and compositions for treating disorders such as mental diseases, inflammation and pain. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for treating such disorders by administering a therapeutically effective level of an anandamide amidohydrolase inhibitor.
Anandamide (N-arachidonoylethanolamine) is thought to act as an endogenous cannabinoid neurotransmitter in vertebrate nervous systems. It binds to and activates cannabinoid receptors and simulates many distinctive effects typical of plant-derived or synthetic cannabinoid drugs.
Biochemical evidence indicates that anandamide is produced in and released from neurons in an activity-dependent manner. Further, as expected of a signalling molecule, anandamide is short-lived: its life-span is limited by uptake into neural cells and by enzymatic hydrolysis. Anandamide hydrolysis is catalyzed by the enzyme anandamide amidohydrolase, which converts anandamide to yield two inactive metabolites, arachidonate and ethanolamine. This reaction is illustrated by the following: 
Anandamide amidohydrolase is likely to play an important role in the physiological degradation of anandamide. Three lines of evidence support this possibility. First, anandamide amidohydrolase is highly selective. Second, anandamide amidohydrolase is discretely distributed in the central nervous system, where its localization parallels that of cannabinoid receptors. Third, a protease inhibitor that blocks anandamide amidohydrolase non-selectively, phenylmethylsulphonylfluoride, extends the actions of anandamide.
Therefore, inhibition of anandamide amidohydrolase to increase the accumulation of anandamide at its sites of action is desirable as a potential therapeutic approach for the treatment or prevention of disorders such as mental diseases, inflammation and pain, including treatment or prevention of schizophrenia, mood disorders, anorexia, multiple sclerosis, spasticity and glaucoma. Despite these potential applications, no potent and selective inhibitors of anandamide amidohydrolase have been identified as yet.
The anandamide amidohydrolase inhibitors useful in the present invention comprise haloenol lactones. The preferred haloenol lactones are compounds of the formula: 
wherein R is hydrogen, R1 is a halogen, and R2 is selected from the group consisting of aryl, aryloxy, and heteroaryl radicals. A most preferred haloenol lactone is E-6-(bromomethylene)tetrahydro-3-(1-naphthalenyl)-2H-pyrane-2-one which has the following formula: 
The synthesis of this compound and the identification of its ability to inhibit an enzyme which is unrelated to anandamide amidohydrolase, i.e., the cardiac calcium-independent phospholipase A2, have been described in the following patents and publications: Hazen, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 266, 7227-7232 (1991); Weiss, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,244; and Balsinde, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 92, 8527-8531 (1995).
The invention comprises methods of treating or preventing disorders such as mental diseases, inflammation and pain, including schizophrenia, mood disorders, anorexia, multiple sclerosis, spasticity and glaucoma by administering a therapeutically effective level of an anandamide amidohydrolase inhibitor. The preferred anandamide amidohydrolase inhibitors comprise haloenol lactones. The preferred haloenol lactones are compounds of the formula: 
wherein R is hydrogen, R1 is a halogen, and R2 is selected from the group consisting of aryl, aryloxy, and heteroaryl radicals, and derivatives and mixtures thereof. The most preferred anandamide amidohydrolase inhibitors comprise E-6-(bromomethylene)tetrahydro-3-(1-naphthalenyl)-2H-pyrane-2-one, derivatives of this compound, and mixtures thereof.
The present invention further comprises methods of inhibiting anandamide amidohydrolase by administering a therapeutically effective amount of a haloenol lactone. The preferred haloenol lactones are compounds of the formula: 
wherein R is hydrogen, R1 is a halogen, and R2 is selected from the group consisting of aryl, aryloxy, and heteroaryl radicals, derivatives of these compounds and mixtures thereof. The most preferred anandamide amidohydrolase inhibitors comprise E-6-(bromomethylene)tetrahydro-3-(1-naphthalenyl)-2H-pyrane-2-one.
The invention further comprises pharmaceutical compositions comprising anandamide amidohydrolase inhibitors for treating mental diseases, inflammation and pain, such as schizophrenia, mood disorders, anorexia, multiple sclerosis, spasticity and glaucoma. The preferred compositions comprise a haloenol lactone at a therapeutically effective level to inhibit anandamide amidohydrolase.